A method and device for reduction or treatment of deep vein thrombosis (DVT) are described in international patent application W02006/054118. This device includes electrodes which are secured to the leg of a patient and used to provide electrical stimulation to the muscles. Preferably the electrodes are arranged to stimulate the lateral and/or medial popliteal nerves, which causes the calf muscles to contract. This in turn activates the calf musculovenous pump, in which blood circulation is promoted by muscle contraction, so serving to reduce the risk of thrombosis in the limb. Other musculovenous pumps include the foot pump, and the device may be used to stimulate this as well as, or instead of, the calf pump. The device is preferably used to induce isometric contraction of the muscles, such that the musculovenous pumps may be activated but limb movement from the stimulation is reduced or avoided.
As described in W02006/054118, use of the device in the manner described has been demonstrated to increase venous emptying in the leg, as well as to increase cortical blood flow in the long bones of the leg. Due to these effects, the device is suggested for use to treat conditions other than DVT characterised by impaired venous blood flow, including ulcers, varicose veins, ischaemia, oedema, phlebitis, osteoporosis, peripheral vascular disease, coronary heart disease, and hypertension. These disorders are considered to be treatable on the basis that the device and method can increase venous blood flow.
We have now surprisingly determined that the device, and similar devices, may be used to alter the patterns of blood flow in a patient.